Zindagi : Sukh Dukh ka Sangam
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: This os is based on the fav episode of the birthday girl Nikita (Nikki)... honestly saying It was very difficult to write on this episode... Thanks to Coolak di who has helped me alot... So it us a gift for you Nikki from both of us... peep inside nd enjoy reading


Hello everyone... I m back with an os as a birthday gift of one of my cute friend cum sister on this site... Nikita (Nikki)...

Happy birthday dear... Hope you nd all other will like this small attempt on writing after a long time... So here is your birthday gift from me nd Coolak di on your fav episode I guess... Thanks di for helping me this much...

Advance sorry for all kinds of mistakes nd plzz bear with it as m writing after a long time to koi bhi gadbad ho to sorry...

So now no more bakwash... Here we go

After Abhijeet got conscious nd the case got solved... Daya planned for a small dinner party or we can say team get together at his place...

All team members were present at duo's house nd waiting for oldie duo... They were discussing nd enjoying the party but somewhere they were disturbed too... But still they were very happy as they got their strong pillar again after a long tough time... After sometime ACP along with Dr. Shalukhe came there...

Daya while welcoming them inside : Aaiye sir... Hum sab aaplogo ka hi wait kr rhe the...

ACP with a smile : Thank you beta... Actually hume head quarter se aane me thodi der ho gai to yha time pe nhi pahuch paye...

Abhijeet with a naughty smile : It's okay sir... Jo khud late latif hon unhe kya btana... Aaplogo ko to kaam tha... (While eyening towards Daya)... Kuchh log to bina wajah hi late krte hain...

All members present there became shocked listening his taunt on Daya... Nd started looking towards Daya to see his reaction... Daya felt bad but forced a smile on his lips nd others also smiled half heartedly as they all know the condition of their beloved Daya nd they were also well aware of his condition during those horrible days when Abhijeet was struggling between life nd death...

Daya with smile welcomed oldie duo inside who were still on the door : Aaiye na Sir aaplog yhan kyu khade hain...

Shalukhe in naughty tone to lighten the situation : Ab aapke Pita shri badhein aage to n... Khud to chal nhi rha mujhe bhi khada kr rakha hai...

ACP with fake anger : Mtlb kya hai tera... Maine rok ke rakha hai tujhe... tu chal na yhan kya kr rha hai... Saying this he entered inside nodding his head in disappointment... Nd a sweet smile appeared on everyone's face...

Shalukhe : Ruk na... Bhaag kyu raha hai main bhi hu yhan... He also followed him with this... Both of them came nd joined others on the couch... Again everyone started their casual talks...

Our gorgeous lady cops were busy in the kitchen in preparation of dinner for their beloved family... After sometime they finished with their work nd joined the gang in talks... Nd they also asked them for dinner as it had been prepared...

Tarika with sweet smile : Dinner ready hai... Sablog chalein plzz...

Daya : Hmm... Thik hai Tarika... Sablog chalte hain fir...

Abhijeet with naughty smile : Haa kyu nhi... Bhai sahab ke pet me chuhe dour rahe hain na...

He was saying all these in masti nd all... But it was not so easy for Daya nd everyone to accept these masti mazak at the moment... Nd yes it's natural nd true that we are not in same condition everytime... Nd sometimes all these fun hurt so much...

ACP little seriously : Abhijeet!!!!... (Abhijeet sensed the seriousness in his voice nd looked down)

Now ACP sir smiled nd continued looking towards all as : Haa... To chalo sab dinner kr lete hain... Time bhi ho hi gya hai

Everyone smiled nd headed towards dining area for dinner... They settled on the big dinning table nd ladies started serving the food...

Shalukhe : Beta... Tumlog bhi aa jao...

Purvi smiled : Sir... Hum bhi aa hi rhe hain bs aaplog shuru kariye...

All smiled nd started having their meal with light chit chat, teasings nd leg pullings of each others...

After dinner they all were almost ready to leave for their respective home...

Freddy : Achchha Sir... Ab hum sab ko bhi chalna chahiye... Raat bhi kafi ho gai hai aur kal bureau bhi jana hai to...

Daya smiled : Haa Freddy... Bilkul.. Kal bureau to jana hi hai... Aaplog aaye bahut khushi hui... Thanks to all of you

Pankaj with a pout : Kya Sir... Thanks aur hume... Hum aate kaise nahi itna tasty khana kaun miss karta hai... Everyone burst out in huge laughter listening his comment nd whole room filled with the laughter nd happiness...

ACP while controlling his laugh : Chalo... Ab sablog chalte hain... Sabko rest ki jarurat hai... (But something strike in his mind)... Par usse pehle kuchh mitha ho jaye... Tumlogo ne khana to bahut badhiya bnaya tha par kuchh mithe ki kami thi...

Daya : Koi baat nhi Sir... Hum le aate hain na bahar se kuchh...

ACP suddenly : Exactly... (All looked at him surprisingly he noticed it nd change the track)... Mera mtlb hai ki bilkul kuchh to mitha to hona hi chahiye n... Achchha Daya ek kaam karo... Tum aur Freddy ja ke kuchh mitha lao...

Daya smiled : Sure Sir...

Abhijeet : Main bhi jata hu n Sir sath me...

Shalukhe teasingly : Abhijeet... Mithai lani hai... Criminal ke adde pe nhi jana... Do log kafi honge is kaam ke liye mere hisab se...

Everyone giggled listening this nd Abhijeet downed his head in shyness...

Daya : To btaiye aaplog kya khana pasand karenge mithe me...

Purvi immediately : Main btau...

Daya smiled at her : Haa bol na...

Purvi with a sweet smile : Wo mujhe na... Kai dino se Jalebiyan khane ka man ho rha hai... Par time nhi mila ki ja ke le saku... To agar aaplogo ko koi problem na ho to Jalebiyan mangaye?.. (Actually Purvi mam ek jariya hain... Mujhe bada man kr rha hai garmagaram jalebi khane ka... Hehehe... Wink)

Pankaj : Haa bilkul... Mujhe bhi yahi khana hai...

Nikhil : Tu ye bta de ki tujhe kya nhi khana hota?...

Pankaj make a pout nd all laughed lightly on this...

Daya : To phir final raha... Jalebiyan le aate hain hum... Sir aaplog bhi kha lenge ya kuchh aur le aayein

Shalukhe : Arrey nahi nahi... Humare liye bhi yahi thik hai... Kyu Pradyuman... ACP smiled nd nodded his head in yes... After getting permission Daya along with Freddy went to bring the sweets...

ACP seriously : Abhijeet mujhe... Nhi infact hume tumse kuchh baat krni hai...

Abhijeet sensed the seriousness nd said formally : Jee sir... Kahiye na

ACP in fatherly tone : Dekho beta... Daya is waqt bahut najuk situation me hai... Tumse achchha koi aur to samajh nhi skta use... Aur hume pata hai ki tum uska mood thik krne ke liye hi is tarah ki hasi mazak kr rhe ho aur tumhara intention kabhi galat nhi ho skta... Par beta is waqt use ye sab achchha nhi lag rha... Tumhe to pta hai na... Wo kitna bada emotional hai...

Abhijeet with sad sign : Sorry Sir... Mera intention Daya ya aaplogo ko hurt krne ka nhi tha... Bs main to sabka...

Shalukhe stopped him in between as : Bas beta... Hume pata hai ki tumhara intention kya tha... Humne ye nhi kaha ki tum galat ho... Aur tumhe safai dene ki jarurat bhi nhi hai... Bas paristhitiyan humare hisab se nahi hain beta...

Purvi : Haa Sir... Aapko pta hai jb aapki wo halat thi to Daya sir kaise ho gye the... Mujhe to unka wo bureau me ek kone me baith ke rona... Aapke photographs... Aapke desk.. Aapke kisi bhi saman ko dekh ke emotional ho jate the...

Tarika : Abhijeet!!!... (Abhijeet looked at her with moist eyes)... Abhijeet pareshan to hum sab the... Hum sab tumhe miss kr rhe the... Tumhe takleef me dekhna kisi ko gawara nhi tha par jo halat Daya ki thi na... Wo to jaise ek... (Her voice chocked but she continue)... Ek jinda lash ban gya tha... Na khud ki khane ki fikar na sone ka thikana... Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain listening all these about his beloved friend cum brother...

Shalukhe : Beta... Ab sambhal lo use... Wo kuchh keh nhi rha... Bilkul shant ho gya hai... Use sirf tum hi sambhal skte ho... Jante ho na wo tumse koi bhi baat jyada der chhupa nhi pata... Sare dard tumse share krta hai... Aaj phir use tum hi sambhal skte ho... Purane Daya ko hum sab miss kr rhe hain... Please use wapas le aao Beta...

All eyes got moist nd few drops of tears fell from Abhijeet's eyes... But he immediately wiped them

Abhijeet in moist tone : Aaplog chinta mat kariye Sir... Humara Daya wapas aayega...

Meanwhile Daya sir nd Freddy sir entered inside with Jalebi... As per their younger sister order... Everyone wiped their tears nd smiled nd tried to behave normal...

Freddy with smile : Ye lo aa gai Jalebiyan... Manna padega Purvi teri farmaish bahut mushkil hai puri krna... Pta hai is time kisi bhi mithai ki dukan pe Jalebi nhi mil rhi thi... Kitna dhundhna pada...

Purvi smiled proudly : Ab jo aasani se mil jaye... Usme maja kahan hai... Aur fir Purvi ki pasand itni sasti thode hi hai to kahi bhi mil jaye...

Nikhil : Haan bhai... Ab behen kiski hai?

Abhijeet nd Daya together : Of course Humari... They looked at each other... Daya's eyes became moist... But he controlled his emotion smartly... But we all know our sharp shine na... How can it be unnoticed by him?

Daya smiled : Chalo na jldi se serve karo... Warna sara mehnat bekar chala jayega...

Tarika : Haa main plates leke aati hu... Baitho tumlog...

Tarika came with plates nd served the sweet for all... They all started having their dessert nd felt the sooth of being together as a family...After sometime they finished with it nd all left for their respective place...

After the team left... Daya started going towards his room but he was stopped by Abhijeet...

Abhijeet seriously but lovingly : Daya!!!!...(Daya turned nd looked at him with questioning eyes)... Chal na yaar ek ek cup coffee ho jaye... Tere hath ki coffee bahut miss kr rha hu... Daya said nothing nd headed towards kitchen to make coffee... Abhijeet also followed him with slow step... He reached at the door of the kitchen nd saw that Daya was mixing coffee but he was lost somewhere else... Abhijeet went near him nd put his hand on Daya's shoulder... With his touch Daya came out of his trance but didn't bother to turn or speak a single word...

Abhijeet : Sorry yaar...

Daya : Tum sorry kyu bol rhe ho?...

Abhijeet : Dekh Daya mujhe pta hai ki tujhe bura lga mera yun masti krna... M sorry yaar... Jbse case solve hua hai tujhe time hi nhi de paya... Hum dono ne ek sath baith ke baat tk nhi ki...(with alot of love)... Miss kiya na mere bholu ne mujhe... This tone broke all the hidden emotion of Daya Sir... He just turned nd hugged his brother..his friend.. his everything... Nd break down in this soothing hug... Abhijeet also hugged him tightly to make him sure that he is always with him...

Daya in moist tone : Boss... Maine tumhe bahut miss kiya sachchi... Pta hai wo din kaise bite hain... Kaise gujare hai maine wo din tumhare bina... Tumhari awaj...tumhari dant...tumhari teasings... Tumhara rok tok sab kitna miss kiya maine... Tumhe kitni baar bulaya par tum sune hi nhi... (He separated from hug nd asked innocently)... Tum to humesha meri ek awaj pe chale aate ho n... Phir kyu kiya tumne aisa... Kyu?...

Abhijeet eyes became moist seeing his brother like that : Daya dekh... Wo din humare Jivan me ek imtehan ke tarah aaya tha... Jisme hum sab pass ho gye... Ab bhul ja un sare kadwe pal ko... Aur dekh ab to hum sath hain na phir kyu yaad krna aisi baaton ko jo hume takleef de...

Daya wiped his tears : Kaise bhul jau boss... Tumhe pta bhi hai har pal tumhe khone ka dar... Kaise sambhala maine khud ko andaja bhi hai tumhe... Tum kya jano... Kabhi mere sath aisa hoga n... But he was cutted by Abhijeet's tough voice...

Abhijeet angrily : Dayaa!!!... Bta rha hu pit jayega tu mere se...

Daya pouted angrily : Haa khud ki bari aai to maaro mujhe... Maine kaise bitaye the wo pal tumhe us halat me dekhte hue...

Abhijeet calmed down himself nd said with soft voice : Dekh Daya... Zindagi me bahut se ups nd downs aate hain... Sukh bhi aur dukh bhi... Isi ka naam to zindagi hai... Aur jo isme balance bna le uske life me jyada din koi takleef nhi rehti... Aur mere bholu ne to sab achchhe se sambhala n isiliye to main aaj apne bholu ke sath hu... (He pulled Daya's cheek)... Hai na!!!... Now he noticed that Daya sir seemed to be normal nd he ruffled his hair which irritates Daya sir so much... Nd Abhijeet sir was well aware of it...

Daya with irritation : Boss yaar... Kya kr rhe ho ye... Meanwhile they sensed that something was burning... Abhijeet turned towards the stove nd socked to see that the burned milk in the vessel...

Daya angrily : Dekha... Tumhare lecture ke chakkar me sara dudh jhal gya...

Abhijeet made a socked face : Aww!! Mere chakkar me... Maine kya kiya hai... Stove pe dudh rakh ke bhulne ko maine bola tha...

Daya : To tumhe coffee bnane ke bich me aa ke bhasan dene ko maine bola tha...

Abhijeet : Dekh Daya tu ab jyada bol rha hai... Maine kuchh nhi kiya...

Daya : Oh!! hello bhai sahab... Main koi jyada nhi bol rha... Ab coffee tum bnaoge... Kaam bigada hai n bnao ab

Abhijeet : Main kyu bnau... Maine kuchh nhi bigada hai...

In this way their cute nok jhok continue nd make their bonding more nd more strong...

Isi ka naam to Zindagi hai...

Yha khushiyan bhi hai to gham bhi hai...

Par apno ke bina sab adhure hain...

Agar apno ka saath aur vishwas sath rahe to insaan mushkil se mushkil samay ko hara sakta hai... Jo humare sath hain unki humesha kadr karein... Kyuki agar rishton me ek baar kadwahat aa jaye n to kabhi wo mithas wapas nhi aa pati jo pehle hua krti thi...

Jyada ho gya n... You all know me n... Main aur meri Philosophy... Hehehe... Chalo ab main chalti hu sone aur aaplog bhi padh ke so jana... But usse pehle plzzz plzzz plzzz ye btana na bhulna ki KAISI RAHI YE KHHATTI MITHI STORY?

So... Once again Happy birthday to you Nikita... I mean my sweet Nikki... May god bless you a long healthy nd successful life... Nd your life be filled with lots of happiness nd love forever... Chal ab review kr diyo...

Yours

Akanksha


End file.
